


Palaver

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gold Saucer, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 27 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, how to trick a workaholic into a vacation.





	Palaver

“I can practically  _ see _ your eyes glazing over.”    
Hemlock grumpily accepted the drink a grinning Thancred offered her.   
“It was very rude of you to use Urianger to trick me into this.” She sniffed at him.   
“How was it a trick?” He laughed, stepping closer as the crowd shifted. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he continued.   
“He just asked if you had parlay experience.”   
  
Hemlock rolled her eyes, jabbing him in the ribs  _ “Oof. _ ” before settling against him.   
“Parlay implies negotiations,  _ tense _ negotiations. This,” she waves her hand around to encompass the glitter and glamour around them as they listened to Manderville’s speech about...something, “is not a negotiation Thancred Waters! This is not  _ parlay _ , it’s  _ palaver.” _

“You would rather be at an armed attempt at a peace treaty than the anniversary of Gold Saucer opening?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“Yes!” She almost shouted, but refrained at the last moment and kept her voice low. “Is that what this is about?” She adds belatedly. She felt him chuckle as she leaned against his chest.

  
“The Scions get a lot of funding from the Mandervilles.” He said quietly. “We always make a showing when he sends us an invite. I’m sorry I tricked you into coming, I wanted to surprise you with a break.”   
  
“Oh.” Hemlock smiled up at him, feeling a blush stain her cheeks. No one had ever tried to do something like that for her before. Thancred just  _ had _ to be so sweet.   
“I like Gold Saucer fine, it’s the speeches that are getting to me.” She assures him.    
“Really?” He sounded unsure.   
“Really.” She promises. “I’ll even introduce you to the racing chocobo I sponsor.”    
“You have a racing chocobo?”   
“Yes, and” Hemlock looks up at him through her eyelashes. “I’ll show you just how much I appreciate this when we get back to our room.” She watched him swallow thickly with a smug smile.

**Author's Note:**

> "Are you sure it was a good idea to send Thancred and Hemlock?" Minfilia asks Urianger as they watched the pair vanish through the Aetheryte.  
"Nay, I had no other ideas to get them to take a break however."


End file.
